Flexible plastic bags have been a part of nearly everyone's life as a means of dispensing human refuse. There has been a proliferation of different types of trash bags available in the market place to support such a trend. Additionally, in the United States alone hundreds of millions of dollars are spent to produce plastic consumer bags with handles, such as grocery bags. The average household accumulates many of these shopping bags which can be reused for other purposes. With the aid of the present invention these flexible bags can be utilized as a means to discard trash or be used as receptacles for a variety of needs.